


Dirty Dancing

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitter Steve Harrington, Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Protective Steve Harrington, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: During a movie night at the Byers, Dustin and Max try to discuss Dirty Dancing. Steve is the best babysitter™ and somehow, just somehow, Billy manages to fuck up a little.Oneshot/drabble





	Dirty Dancing

The gang was hanging out in the Byers living room one night like usual. Steve Harrington was the unofficial official babysitter, having made the snacks. The movie had just ended though, and the kids were still in the living room, discussing it. Particularly Dustin and Max. 

Steve and Billy Hargrove had been forced to sit through Dirty Dancing of all things.

"--yeah and then the girl, what's her name," Max was trying to say. Dustin interrupted her. 

"Who cares? It's so cheesy!" 

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "What's her name?" 

"You forgot and you literally just saw it--"

"Baby!" Steve called from the kitchen. He was sick of hearing them argue, even though they didn't really mean it, of course. 

"Yeah Steve?"

Dead. Silence. 

Billy didn't get that he fucked up at first. He wasn't paying attention, reading a magazine (secretly a playgirl). To him Steve had just called him. And he answered. But then he looked up, to see Max smirking and Dustin's dropped jaw. And that was when he knew. 

"...fuck."

"Looks like everybody owes me five bucks," Dustin said. 

And you know what? Even though Billy was still nervous about other people knowing, he was glad that these dumb shits that meant the world to Steve didn't care that they were together. It was a little reassuring, as dumb as that sounded. 

Maybe Billy could even learn to like them too. Who knows? 


End file.
